The Community Outreach and Education Core (COEC) will foster bi-direcfional interaction between the Core Center and its target audience, serving as a resource to increase awareness and understanding of environmental health research, and to further scientific collaborafions with the communities involved. Developed around the theme ofthe Center, Lifestage Exposures and Adult Disease, the COEC will disseminate findings from the individual research projects ofthe Center members, as well as from other researchers on this theme. Center scientists'involvement will include presenting findings at COEC dissemination events and policy briefings, serving as technical reviewers for materials (e.g., fact sheets, policy summaries) developed by COEC staff, and meeting with stakeholders to discuss their research concerns. The COEC has established a Stakeholder Advisory Board (SAB) to strengthen bidirectional interaction between the Core Center and partners, to ensure understanding by Center researchers of community and other stakeholder needs, and to insure effective dissemination of Center research in appropriate venues. As delineated in Figure 8-1, the COEC is connected to all aspects of the Center. It will both offer assistance and input into the Center's activities and gain from involvement of all Center members in COEC activities. The COEC will focus its activities on the city of Detroit and southeastern Michigan and will also target policymakers and public health decision makers at the state, regional and nafional levels. As described below, the outreach, translation and dissemination activities carried out by the COEC are interdependent with the activities and involvement of other Center Cores, teams and members. Among the criteria for membership in the Center (see 6.0 Administrative Core) is a commitment to contribute towards the activities of the COEC. To ensure coordination and communication between all the Center activities and the COEC, the COEC Core Leader, Amy Schuiz, will serve on the Center Execufive Committee. To facilitate the input of the SAB into Center activities, the Co-Chair ofthe SAB will be a member of the Senior Internal Advisory Committee (SIAC) which will meet quarterly with the Center Executive Committee, and will participate in the External Advisory Committee annual meetings to give input on how the COEC activities are going and to interface with Center leadership regarding research projects and the overall Center's activities.